Assassin's Creed: Historia de un Mentor
by ulsarahp
Summary: La Hermandad de los Asesinos esta mermada después de la muerte de Desmond Miles, ahora con la información que él ha dejado y la que se esta obteniendo del sistema Helix de Abstergo, se sabe de la existencia de mas fragmentos del edén, su ultima opción para recuperarlos antes que los Templarios es utilizar de nuevo el animus para cortar la ventaja del adversario/Historia OOC


Los personajes y referencias directas al juego Assassin's Creed son propiedad de Ubisoft, los demás personajes ficticios, situaciones y escenarios sin referencia en el juego son propiedad del autor de la historia, la cual está escrita sin fines de lucro con finalidad única de entretenimiento. Disfruta la lectura, espera los nuevos capítulos, Gracias por su lectura.

* * *

Durante siglos, los asesinos y los templarios han protagonizado una guerra en búsqueda de poder, verdad y entendimiento, durante esta se encontraron con diversos artefactos que presentaban extraños atributos, dichos artefactos son conocidos como "fragmentos del edén", hoy sabemos gracias a Desmond Miles que fueron dejados por la primera civilización, un grupo de seres con inteligencia superior que intentaron preparar a la humanidad para actuar ante el cataclismo que se avecinaba, sin embargo fracasaron en casi todos sus intentos y perecieron ante su desgracia.

Estas fueron las palabras de la nueva gran mentora de los asesinos, después de la muerte de Desmond Miles, con el grupo mermado por la activa cacería por parte de los templarios ahora como agentes de Abstergo, la compañía que había creado el animus como estrategia para utilizar la memoria genética de las familias de asesinos más antiguas con la finalidad de conocer la ubicación de tantos fragmentos del edén como pudiera, durante años secuestraron a miembros de estas familias y los sometieron a largas sesiones en el animus hasta dejarlos prácticamente locos, casi obtienen el control del mundo esta vez, pero el escape de Desmond así como su determinación casi acaban con la organización.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Abstergo se ha vuelto a levantar, por lo que los asesinos han comenzado a prepararse para los siguientes eventos, mientras las "piezas de ajedrez" agentes con conocimiento tecnológico avanzado consiguen iniciados hackeando el sistema hélix de Abstergo, los demás asesinos entrenan arduamente día tras día esperando el momento preciso de atacar.

Helen Todd la nueva mentora ha estado por horas en la nueva sala de juntas tomando decisiones con los asesinos de más experiencia, los demás están cada vez más tensos mientras continúan con sus entrenamientos sin dejar de estar atentos a la puerta de la sala, pareciera como si el futuro de los asesinos dependiera de las decisiones tomadas en ese momento, no estaban equivocados, cuando las puertas se abrieron por fin, fueron llamados todos y cada uno de los asesinos presentes en ese lugar, al mismo tiempo que se transmitía en vivo a todos los centros de entrenamiento y concentración, Helen tomo el micrófono y comenzó:

"Hemos analizado los últimos movimientos de los agentes de Abstergo, así como la información obtenida del sistema hélix en la última incursión en donde se enfocaron en los hermanos Fray durante la Revolución Industrial en Londres, ellos tenían en posesión un fragmento del edén capaz de curar las heridas de quien lo portara, se trataba de un sudario localizado en pleno palacio de Buckingham, esto nos hizo ver que tenemos menos conocimiento de los fragmentos que nuestros rivales, es por eso que hemos considerado jugarnos nuestra última carta- de pronto el silencio se apodero de todo el centro de entrenamiento- como hemos aprendido de lo sucedido con Desmond Miles, la memoria genética es lo que ha dado la ventaja a Abstergo, por lo tanto y créanme que no es de nuestro agrado, decidimos usar sus propios métodos, por lo que requerimos a las familias más antiguas de la hermandad a que se presten como voluntarios para conocer cuál es la conexión que tienen estos fragmentos del edén con los encontrados en Italia, India, Rusia, Siria, China, Inglaterra y América, la técnica que se llevara a cabo utiliza una modificación de la última versión del animus por lo cual no es de ninguna manera invasiva, para ello contamos con el apoyo de los miembros de la hermandad que han experimentado el uso de estos aparataros, así como los que han estudiado a fondo los documentos de la investigación de los laboratorios Abstergo, en conjunto con la información obtenida por "las piezas de ajedrez" en el sistema hélix, nos dará acceso a un nuevo mundo de información y acortara la distancia con nuestro rival, eso es todo, les suplico lo consideren y tomen una decisión, las solicitudes serán manejadas por el comando de información de la hermandad, gracias a todos."

Con el final del comunicado, todos los centros se llenaron de un ambiente de dudas, de comentarios a favor y en contra de la propuesta, todo el día comentaron lo sucedido y cada quien conto anécdotas de personas allegadas que habían pasado por la experiencia del animus, comentarios como "jamás volvió a ser el mismo" o "dijo que tenía visiones todos los días antes de quitarse la vida" se hicieron presentes, de acuerdo con los rumores los asesinos de más experiencia se habían negado a participar lo que hacía dudar más a los miembros de la hermandad.

En verdad crees que alguien responda- le pregunto Clare Smith una asesina de unos cincuenta años de edad, piel morena, cabello abúndate y temple de acero a Helen con más edad y mismos rasgos- no lo sé hija, no lo sé, nuestra familia ha estado con la hermandad desde Aveline mi tátara abuela, si tus hijos se propusieran para el trabajo no dudaría en negarme como lo hicieron Stephen y Albert, nadie querrá exponer a su familia a que le pase algo o a las burlas de los demás, sin embargo solo podemos esperar.

A la mañana siguiente Helen llamo al jefe del comando de información de la hermandad de asesinos a su oficina, un hombre de mediana edad de piel blanca, musculatura prominente, cabello largo hasta la cintura formando una trenza, con cara sobria- ¿Cómo has estado Tom?, ¿Puedo llamarte Tom?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, mientras pueda seguir sintiendo que eres mi tía Helen y no la Mentora Helen.

\- ¿Cómo han ido las solicitudes?

-No sé por qué sigues con esto, te preocupas más por meter gente en esas cosas del demonio que por tu propia seguridad, hace meses que lo hemos detectado y no has hecho nada, sigues confiando en todos cuando deberías hacer lo contrario.

-Sé que tienes problemas con la cuestión de usar los animus después de lo que te paso, pero en esta ocasión lo haremos nosotros y no esos degenerados, en cuanto a la idea de un complot dentro de nuestra hermandad no quiero ni una palabra fuera de estas paredes, ¿Lo entiendes? - Tom levanto su rostro hacia Helen dejando ver una cicatriz que corría desde la frente por la mejilla pasando por el ojo izquierdo y un hueco en donde se supone estaría el ojo derecho.

\- No es lo que le paso a mi cuerpo, si no a mi mente, fue lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice y ahora estoy ciego gracias a eso, no se lo deseo a nadie, pero supongo que tienes razón, en cuanto a las solicitudes solo se han recibido nueve en todo el mundo y no sé cómo eso puede mejorar la situación actual de la hermandad.

\- Es de suma importancia que no sean revelados los nombres en esas solicitudes, formaremos equipos y los dispersaremos por el mundo, con sus respectivas guardias, necesitare que me informes de todo lo que está pasando, nos veremos más tarde para detallar los planes ahora ve a formar los equipos junto con Clare.


End file.
